dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Daddy Cloudkicker, Chapter five
Chapter five of Daddy Cloudkicker. Story After the Higher-for-Hire gang had their lunch at Louie's they returned home. Ramón Grizzle the Bearcub was being given a tour. "Well Ramon, welcome to your new home" Rebecca announced gesturing to the building, Ramon looked around in pure awe, "this is amazing" he whistled, being shown where the cargo comes in, Wildcat's workshop and unpacked in Kit's room (Kit offered to let him be in his room), after they were done Kit and Rey took Ramon around the city, eventually stopping at the malt-shop, "and this here is where we hang out with our friends from school" Kit said showing Ramon around the shop, none of them were hungry after eating at Louie's so they just settled to wait for the Jungle-Aces, and not a moment too soon they come, "hey Kit hey-whoa you have a son?" Ernie gasps upon seeing Ramon, "uh mister Kit's not literally my dad" Ramon corrected, "you see guys he's that kid on the news who saved a pilot" Kit explains, "no way that's him?" Oscar exclaims, after the boys got their smoothies they sat and listened to Kit and Ramon's story: how Ramon saved Weechee's life, how Kit met him in the orphanage of his childhood, and how Kit felt bad that he practically wanted to take Ramon in as a son and did, needless to say the Jungle-Aces were impressed, "wow Kit, if I were in your shoes, I'd wanna adopt him too" Sam said sympathetically, "he should join our club" Ernie proposed, Ramon deserved to be a member of theirs, "club?" Ramon asks, "oh yeah we have this club: you see if you have had any adventures to share and an interest in aviation then you'll fit in, come on we'll show you our clubhouse" Kit says guiding Ramon with him and the other teens fallow. Later they arrive at the Jungle-Aces-Secret-Midnight-Clubhouse and Ramon was surely impressed. "So Ramon you like aviation?" Ernie asks, "sort of, I'm planning on being a tarmac-worker or have some other ground-based aviation-job when I grow up" stated Ramon, "not too crazy about flying are you?" Bert wondered: he was expecting Ramon wanting to be a pilot or something like that, "well his dad was an aviation engineer and that is important" Kit informed, "okay, well Ramon normally to get admittance you have to tell an adventure but you already did that, so do you wanna join?" Ernie asks, Ramon was a bit nervous to being the smallest and youngest member among them, but it was still fun, "I accept" he declares earning an applause, "so what do you think?" Rey asks curiously, "well I'm a little nervous to being here since I'm the smallest and youngest, but I don't regret saving Weechee" Ramon states but turns sad, "I only wish I could've done the same for my parents" he adds causing the teens to feel sad as well, Kit kneels down to comfort him, "awe I know, but in time the grief gets easier" he cooed paternally, Ramon smiles and hugs him, "you're the best, dad" he says earning coos from the other boys, to them they really did look like father and son. By sunset Kit and Ramon return home and Kit decides to stargaze for a while: he sits on the dock and rests against the steps. Ramon sitting in his lap resting on Kit's belly, feeling the belly push against his back and retreat when Kit breathed. It was soothing to the scamp. "Do you stargaze a lot?" he asks, "back on the streets I would do this" Kit answers, "whatever for?" Ramon wondered, "sometimes I would look up there and wish I had a family, or think that my parents were up there watching over me" Kit reveals, "oh I see" Ramon replies and they continue for another minute or two, "do you think my parents are up there too?" Ramon wondered, Kit looked up and simply smiles saying "I have a feeling they are", he rubs Ramon's head affectionately, prompting a giggle, they sat for a little longer until the sun sets and Ramon let out a yawn, "alright come on, bed time" Kit states picking up Ramon and bringing him inside. In Kit's bedroom Ramon changes out of his pants and hoodie and Kit puts out the pajamas he brought from the orphanage: greyish boxers and a white-shirt. Baloo walked passed when he caught a glimpse of his son-figure putting Ramon to bed and couldn't resist watching, after Ramon crawls into Kit's old bed Kit happily tucks him in and even smooches him on the forehead, after Ramon went to sleep Kit sat down on the bed to look at him when Rebecca arrived with a glass of milk, "I uh, thought Ramon would like some milk" she stuttered, Ramon perked up and accepts, "thanks uh, Rebecca, I guess" Ramon thanked unsurely, "it's fine you can call me that, though Kit usually calls me 'Ms. Cunningham'" Rebecca assured, Ramon nods and drinks the milk dry, handing the now empty glass back to Rebecca he went back to sleep with Kit stroking him, Rebecca Baloo and Riven watch with pride: Kit was only sixteen-years-old and he was already proving to be a good father, "I think you make a great dad Kit" Rebecca compliments after Kit went to change, "that's what Weechee said" Kit remarked, "how does it feel to have your own kid to take care of little-britches?" Baloo asks, "feel's good actually" Kit said clutching the center of his chest where his heart is. Later that night Ramon was having trouble sleeping. Quietly he gets up and tiptoes to Kit, who's highly trained hearing alerts and wakes him. "What's the matter, can't sleep?" he asks caringly, "I..I had a nightmare" Ramon whispered, Kit scoots back further in the bed and pats the spot in front of him, "come here" he beckons, Ramon happily does and nestles into Kit's bare chest (Kit was only sleeping in pajama-pants), Kit pulls the blanket over them, wraps his arms around Ramon and even sings Rebecca's old lullaby (Home Is Where the Heart Is), "you know, my parents would do this whenever I couldn't sleep" the scamp whispers, Kit smiles and pets him and soon they both fall asleep. Stay tuned for Daddy Cloudkicker, Chapter six Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction